Bad Day
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Sammy is having a horrible day, good thing Gibbs is there to fix it!Gammy. Enjoy!


**A/N: So I've started a ton of fics like this but never finished one so I decided I had to. Sammy's not feeling great and naturally Gibbs fixes it. I think that's about it. Enjoy! **

**oOoOoOo**

**Bad Day**

**oOoOoOo**

Sammy trudged into the bullpen late and slammed Gibbs' coffee on his desk before flopping into her chair and putting her head down on her desk. Gibbs took a second to register that Sammy had even done something like that before he looked over at her. He saw Tony's lips start to move and shot him a 'don't even think about it' look before looking over at Sammy again. When she didn't lift her head up he decided to see if she's tell him what was wrong.

"Honey, are you alright?" Gibbs asked cautiously.

"I'm fine," Sammy mumbled, still not moving.

"You're sure?" Gibbs asked, knowing she wasn't telling him everything.

"I said I'm fine Jethro, leave it alone," Sammy all but shouted as she sat up and glared at him before starting to login into her computer, hitting the keys with more force than was really necessary.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, in complete shock, having never seen Sammy behave like that before. Gibbs took a sip of his coffee before he stood up and walked around his desk, stopping in front of Sammy's.

"Let's have a talk in the elevator," Gibbs said calmly, stopping her when she made to protest, "Now!"

Sammy opened her mouth to protest again but the look on Gibbs' face told her she didn't dare try. Sammy stood up and followed his to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed Gibbs pulled the emergency stop and stood facing Sammy.

"Now, you gonna tell me what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine," Sammy mumbled, not making eye contact with Gibbs.

"The way you were acting out there was not you when you're fine," Gibbs said, trying to get her to open up, "I know when something's wrong, just tell me what it is."

Sammy stole a glance at his face and realized it was a mistake almost instantly. He was giving her his best loving I care look and she couldn't help but let her act down.

"I've had such a horrible morning," Sammy said as tears started to roll down her cheeks, "I woke up late and my period had started so I feel like crap and my tummy hurts and I couldn't find the sweater I wanted to wear so I'm cold then I spilled my coffee and I didn't have to time get another one and even though I slept in I'm still tired."

Gibbs pulled Sammy into a hug and she completely broke down. He gently rocked her and rubbed her back as she cried.

"Hey," Gibbs cooed softly, "It's alright."

Sammy calmed down as she started to feel better, just being in Gibbs' arm having an effect on her. Gibbs kept up his ministrations until she had completely stopped crying and was just leaning into his chest contently.

"We should probably go back out there," Gibbs said softly, smoothing Sammy's hair and kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, I guess," Sammy said with a sigh, tightening her grip on his middle.

"Honey, really," Gibbs said, softly patting her back.

He wanted to just stay like that so that she was happy and didn't feel bad but he knew they had to go before Tony and the others started to wonder where they were, and that last thing Sammy needed today was to have to listen to Tony verbalizing his thoughts.

"Ok," Sammy whined, releasing Gibbs.

Gibbs gently wiped the remnants of tears from Sammy's cheeks then planted a soft kiss on her pouting lips before pulling her snugly to his side and flicking the emergency stop. Sammy closed her eyes and inhaled slowly, enjoying having a second to inhale his scent.

When the doors opened Sammy sighed before she wiggled out form Gibbs' side and sat down at her desk. Gibbs walked around his desk and pulled a bottle of aspirin from his top drawer and his jacket from the back of his chair. He draped his jacket over Sammy's shoulder and set the aspirin on her desk before planting a kiss on the top of her head and walking around his desk to take a seat in front of his computer. Sammy pulled Gibbs' jacket closer before swallowing a couple aspirin with a swing from her water bottle.

oOoOoOo

Sammy managed to get a little work done until lunch when the aspirin started to wear off and she started to feel tired as her cramps started again. She folded her arms on her desk and rested her head on them, intending to just rest her eyes for a couple minutes. A couple minutes later she was asleep.

Gibbs looked over at Sammy was she started to snore softly. He was going to wake her up and send her home when his phone rang. He sighed before he answered it, hanging up a second later before collecting his badge and gun from his drawer.

"Tony, Kairi, Grab your gear," Gibbs said as he walked around his desk, "Declan can you keep an eye on her please?"

Gibbs motioned to Sammy before heading for the elevator, Tony and Kairi on his heels.

As the elevator door closed Declan strolled over to Sammy's deck and set on the edge, smoothing Sammy's hair a little. When Sammy didn't wake up she sat back down at her own deck. Just as she got settled her phone buzzed signalling she had a text message. It was from Tony, he was sending a message from Gibbs saying to send Sammy home if she woke up before they got back. Declan sent him an ok before glancing up at Sammy to make sure she was fine. She could tell what was wrong as soon as Sammy had walked into the bullpen. Sammy walked different when she had cramps and from the way she looked Declan could tell she was tired and rushed. She was glad Sammy was getting a little rest. Declan took a second longer to watch Sammy before starting to look through her email.

oOoOoOo

Sammy groaned before rolling off the couch to answer the door. Her mood improved though when she opened the door and came face to face with Gibbs.

"Hey," Sammy said with a smile.

"Hey," Gibbs said, leaning down to plant a kiss on Sammy's lips, "How are you feeling?"

"Still not great," Sammy said with a yawn as she stepped to the side so Gibbs could come in.

"Any better than you were?" Gibbs asked as he slid his jacket off before unlacing his shoes and slipping them off.

Sammy closed the door before wondering over to the couch and settling down where she's been sitting before. Gibbs joined her and Sammy snuggled into his side when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"What happened with your case?" Sammy asked quietly.

"Turned out to be a couple Navy kids trying to get some attention," Gibbs said softly, "They only called up because it was on the base."

"Sounds exciting," Sammy said, yawning yet again.

"Sure," Gibbs said with a chuckled, smiling at how cute Sammy looked.

She was wearing a pair of flannel pj bottoms with cupcakes on them and one of his USMC hoodies.

"When did you get your hands on that?" Gibbs asked softly, motioning to his hoodie.

"You left it here," Sammy said, snuggling into said hoodie more, "I just haven't given it back yet, I like it and it smells like you."

Gibbs laughed again bending down to plant a kiss on Sammy's nose.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Gibbs asked as Sammy giggled and moved so her head was in his lap and she was looking up at him.

"I've been snacking, I'm not hungry though," Sammy said yawning again, "Kinda tired."

"Didn't sleep well last night, did you?" Gibbs asked softly, running his fingers though her hair where it fanned over his knees.

"Not really," Sammy said quietly, "I'm getting used to sleeping with you beside me and it's starting to get hard to fall asleep without you here."

"Sounds like it's time for bed," Gibbs said as Sammy finished her sentence with a yawn.

"Yeah," Sammy said, yawning yet again, "You're staying right?"

"Will you actually sleep if I don't?" Gibbs asked softly, brushing Sammy's bangs away from her forehead where they had fallen when she moved.

"Probably not," Sammy said, leaning into his hand for a second before pushing herself into a sitting position.

"Then I'm staying," Gibbs said, planting a kiss on Sammy's lips.

Sammy returned his and deepened the kiss a little but broke for air not too long after when she felt a yawn coming on.

"Come on," Gibbs said, smiling and pulling her to her feet, "Let's go to bed before you fall asleep sitting up,"

"Ok," Sammy said around a yawn.

She took Gibbs' hand and they headed for her bedroom. When they walked in Sammy flopped onto the bed and sprolled out.

"Do I have pyjama's here?" Gibbs asked as she undid his belt.

"I think so, they should be in the top drawer on the right," Sammy said, pointing without sitting up.

Gibbs headed over to the dresser and pulled said drawer open finding a pair of boxers and one of his NIS t-shirt. He made quick work of changing then sat down on the bed beside Sammy, who was almost asleep.

"You ready for bed?" He asked softly, brushing Sammy's bangs out of her eyes.

"Yeah," Sammy mumbled sleepily, "Just hafta go to the bathroom."

She slowly pushed herself up and yawned again before wondering over to the washroom. Gibbs headed up into the washroom. Gibbs headed out into the apartment and turned off lights and made sure the door was locked before meeting Sammy just as she was coming out of the washroom. He took her hand and led her to her room. As soon as they walked in Sammy crawled into bed and snuggled under the covers. Gibbs flicked the light off then crawled in beside her and pulled her close.

"You still have cramps?" He asked softly.

Sammy nodded as she snuggled close to him.

"Where are they worst, your back or your stomach?" Gibbs asked, wanting to get an answer before Sammy fell asleep.

"Tummy," Sammy mumbled sleepily.

Before Gibbs could ask where Sammy pulled his hand down to her lower stomach. Gibbs got the message and started firm circles on her stomach. Sammy sighed contently before drifting off to sleep.

Gibbs continued rubbing circles into Sammy's stomach for what seemed like quite a while but ended up being 20 minutes before he started to feel himself falling asleep. He pulled Sammy a little closer then planted a soft kiss on the top of her head before letting himself fall asleep.

oOoOoOo

The End


End file.
